Vitra Mungrove
|kanji = ヴィトラMungrove |romanji = Vu~itora Mungrove |race = Human |birthday = 9 December |age = 15 |gender = Female |height = 5"8 |weight = 56 kg |eyes = Blue |hair = Blonde |affiliation = Titan 6 |occupation = Mage |relatives = Father- Sir Caspiero Mungrove Mother- Lady Samantha Mungrove |magic = Glass Magic|previous affiliation = Mermaid Heel}} Vitra Mungrove (ヴィトラ, Vuitora Mungrove) is the daughter of Sir Caspiero Mungrove and Lady Samantha Mungrove. She is an x-member of Mermaid Heel Guild and now travels around Fiore with a young girl named Aria and her close friend, Leon. She is a powerful mage in Glass Magic. Appearance Vitra is an attractive teenager with she has fair, delicate skin. She has pampered, blonde hair reaching just below her shoulders and sky blue eyes. She is buxom, and has a curvaceous body. Her typical outfit is a multi-coloured frilly halter top with a short denim shorts. But she can also be seen wearing a black jumper with a pink collar acessorized with a blue scarf and a mini, skirt. With almost every outfit, she wears a blue butterfly clip given to her by her parents. On special occasions, for example, The Royal Ball, she will use her Glass Magic to make dresses. Personality Vitra takes much pride in her appearance and up to a point, she is self-obsessed. She comes from a wealthy family so she is used to be treated with respect and can't stand not having any attention. Apart from this attitude, she is faithful and generous. When she meets an orphan called Aria Yukimo, she offers to take her under her wing and look after her. Perhaps the most unique thing about Vitra is that even though she may appear to be a self-obsessed teenage girl but her past history has made her extremely sensitive and although she tries to hide her feelings, the slightest thing can set her off into a colossal rage which then she can losses controls of her magic.. Background Vitra was born into an extremely wealthy family in mid-summer. They lived in the wealthy and famous city of Flilas. Vitra described her past life as "Pretty much perfect", she said she was treated with respect and honor and that people looked up to her. At the age of five, instead of going to school, she received a private tutor. Since her family was strictly against magic, the tutor was forbidden to mention even the slightest hint to the young lady. This worked perfectly until Vitra turned nine. By then, the tutor and Vitra was were very close and the tutor disobeyed her parents and let her know about magic. Vitra begged for her to teach her magic and eventually the Tutor gave in and began to teach her the skill of Glass Magic, even so, the tutor said that she could not tell anyone that she was learning this ancient spell. Vitra promised. It wasn't till Vitra turned thirteen that she had nearly mastered the magic completely. Her father walked into her practicing her Glass Magic. He fired the tutor and said that he never wants to see her face again. Vitra was distort. She launched into a flaming temper, losing control of all her powers, smashing windows and sending shards of glass flying everywhere, injuring and cutting both of her parents. She was then told that she was never a load to show her face in that house again. So at the age of thirteen, the Vitra abandoned all her studies, left home and joined forces with the Mermaid Heel Guild. Even though she loved being part of Mermaid Heel, she did eventually decide to part from them after she met a young orphan called Aria Yukimo on the streets of Flilas. Later on in her journey with Aria, she bumped into a wounded girl named Leon Nightshade and together the three girls began to travel around Fiore in hopes of finding excitement and freedom. Magic and Abilities Vitra is very limited in a magic range. Growing up, her family was very strict against magic and despised the thought of it. But Vitra gets taught the an extremely powerful magic from her childhood tutor who disobeted Vitra's parents's rules which she sometimes finds hard containing it as she has still not learned this magic to the full of it's ability. * Glass Magic- This magic Vitra learns through her private tutor. She is able to make strong glass shields, send tiny shatters of glass flying towards the enemy and encase the enemy is glass, stopping them from doing anything more which can stay strong for quite some time. Although Vitra has this powerful magic, she sometimes acts very immature and will make dresses with her talent, beautiful yet a waste of such a immense ability.